


【DV】Can you can a can as a canner cans a can？

by Fatek



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cannibalism, Guro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek
Summary: 可食用易拉罐装黑天使
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【DV】Can you can a can as a canner cans a can？

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很雷，现在关掉还来得及！  
> 含食人行为、大量OOC及不合时宜的搞笑  
> 灵感来源于易拉罐椰子

在宇宙某个不知名的角落存在着一个加工厂，生产着你经常会在广告上看见的那种易拉罐黑天使。  
易拉罐装这种东西在迎合人类方面可谓遥遥领先于其他包装：方便储存、方便开启、方便丢弃，真是天才的发明。  
但丁先生是该加工厂普通的一员：普通地上班打卡、普通地干自己份内的工作、普通地计划着毁灭工厂。虽然毁灭工厂这件事很不普通，但是这种愿望普遍存在于每一个工厂员工的心里，因此也算普通。  
以下是他某一日的工作：

打卡后但丁先在他负责的区域内巡视一圈，保证昨晚上在他看不见的时候没有任何一只黑天使死掉，监控机器这种东西厂长总怕不牢靠。  
黑天使们都在顶部透明的方箱子里蜷缩着，方盒子密密麻麻。但丁每沿着金属桥在饲养区上方走过的时候，黑天使们就像宠物店里的仓鼠一样从盒子内部仰望着。  
但丁在这个时候总会全力制止自己的脑子思考过多“他们在想些什么”这样的问题，这很难。看着大量自己熟悉的脸用陌生的表情望着自己，但丁也想麻木地回望它们。  
不过好在黑天使的销售一直很火爆，它们呆在仓鼠盒子里的时间不会太久，这断绝了但丁和某只可怜的小家伙变得熟络后难舍难分的可能性。

但丁在调任后管理的是即将进入供货环节的黑天使，它们在上一个环节被钉上方便拆解的拉环，这些金属制的小玩意为了防止断裂被深钉进胸腔的骨头里。  
这当然很疼，不过要是有黑骑士嫌痛拉扯它，就相当于开封罐头。被刻意培养过的肋骨很脆，到那个时候，它的内脏就会像葡萄一样，一个接一个地滚出来。

但丁即使一直囊中羞涩，但午饭从不在食堂吃。工厂为每个员工都配备了免费的工作餐，荤素搭配，偶尔还会有内部员工价的黑天使售卖，一份可以让三个人吃饱。  
购买后会有一个四四方方、印有工厂logo的机器人跟着他们回到座位上，外壳打开后就能看见在里面蜷缩着灰白皮肤的黑天使。有一些卖相不太好看的商品会被扣留在工厂里，通常他们的身体上会有一些疤痕，不过味道一如既往的美味。  
当然，每只出品的黑天使身上的秘密摄像头显示，也有人买下之后会对其进行一些——不体面的行为。工厂曾经谴责过，但也仅仅是谴责，三个月后工厂推出了一款全新的黑天使产品：红色涂装，价格更贵，但附赠包括马眼电击棒在内的全套性虐工具以及两打避孕套。有客户在网上评论说这种类型的黑天使甚至会主动跪下来吸他的屌。  
说来奇怪，基础款的黑天使被干次数在红色款发售之后又攀升了一倍，甚至还有人同时买下这两种就为了——总而言之，产品研发部的员工在这之后被开除了一半。

黑天使当然也可以吃正常人类的食物，不过这种事情无论是生产方还是购买方都不会考虑。  
黑天使会根据市场所需的口味来被灌入不同的食物，为了节约成本和加快吸收，这些食物都是稀薄的液体。根据科学的计算分析，食物日需求量为0.7立方米/只。  
给食当然是饲养黑天使的一大难点。  
从正常角度讲，当近一吨食物从身体内部穿过时，液体对于内脏的奇异摩擦感会让任何活着的生物尽全力逃离。有人做过胃镜吗？  
然而比起摩擦内脏，观察表明黑天使更恐惧的是给食过程中的快感。当一个人的生活中极度缺乏感觉的时候，痛哭和快乐被混淆也是理所当然的事情。有谁能说黑天使在这种极度痛苦中不能出现极度的快乐呢？  
但丁处理过黑天使因为性欲而在给食中破坏掉束缚仪器的事件，机械的合金像奶糖一样被拉成奇怪的形状，直到断裂。那只黑天使获得自由后的第一件事就是疯狂地自慰，安保机器人的工作臂都被塞了进去。

下班的前一段时间但丁要再巡逻一圈，然后关掉厂房的照明灯。咚的一声，黑天使们就又会回归冰冷的黑暗，直到但丁第二天的上班巡逻。

这些就是但丁先生的一天了，他将持续过着这种无聊的生活很久，久到差不多全宇宙的人都吃过了美味的易拉罐黑天使，久到他的朋友们终于破解了母罐开启的密码，久到他终于抓到机会把那个该死的三只眼睛的厂长一枪崩到脑袋开花。  
那一天，他抱着他从母罐中捞出来的哥哥，在远处的山丘上眺望工厂。在小小的仓鼠盒子里，所有完成的没完成的黑骑士都大睁着红色的眼睛，在一连串的爆炸中被吹飞到天上，硫磺和血的味道传得很远。

维吉尔半睁着眼睛看到了这些，他被抓走的时间太长，萎缩的肌肉让他完不成大部分正常的动作。“但丁，”他轻声说，“抱起我。”  
但丁把他抱在怀里。  
“这次可不要把我弄丢了啊。”维吉尔的头枕在但丁的肩膀上，但丁感觉他说这句话的时候带着笑意，这让但丁也忍不住笑了。

“维吉尔，我答应你。”

蕾蒂终于找到了但丁，她都快急疯了，计划的任意一个环节都完美地进行着，可关键的兄弟俩却怎么也找不到。但丁应该在爆炸开始后十分钟抱着他哥上了逃跑用的私人飞船的！  
她看着阴暗月光下的模糊背影，认出来但丁标志性的白毛后三步并作两步冲上前去，边跑边大声喊：“你还在等什么！警察再过几分钟就封锁通道了，想要温存等你们出了这颗星球再干！”  
但丁没有回头。  
蕾蒂扳过他的肩膀。

在并不明朗的月光下，但丁的衣服被浸成了深红色，嘴里嚼的心脏还在不停地滴血在上面。维吉尔的尸体的头枕在他的腿上，表情看起来难以置信。

可能食欲和爱之间的界限也不是那么明朗吧。


End file.
